


Never

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never has much in common with Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

She tells herself that she'll never eat peaches again.

For most of a year she has no difficulty maintaining this resolution, but it had been the very end of summer then, and peaches were past their season. She is able to focus on the friends she made and the wonder of her adventure.

When she passes the first bushel basket of the next summer's harvest, the smell nearly brings her to her knees. Her stomach twists and her mouth begins to water, and as she takes that first inevitable bite a tear of longing and regret rolls down her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count = 100
> 
> This is the first in a series of drabbles and ficlets wherein I practice imagery and characterization (and writing in general) while I work on writing and editing some larger works.


End file.
